


Alone With You

by FunandFictional



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, slight hanzo being angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunandFictional/pseuds/FunandFictional
Summary: First McHanzo- because I couldn't resist. First fic I've written in a while, so please be kind. Not too much actual relationship stuff, but a little bit on how they start dating. Hope you like it!





	

He made sure to drag his spurs against the ground to alert the other of his presence. McCree sat down on the cliff next to the meditating Hanzo. Pulling out a cigarillo, he lit it and merely chewed on the end for a bit.

“Ya know, Genji’s been looking for you.”

Hanzo opened his left eye to look at the cowboy for a second before closing it. “I will speak to him later.”

“He seemed pretty worried about you. Everything alright, darling?” 

Hanzo grimaced, but kept his eyes shut. “Fine.”

“Well, you don’t exactly sound fine to me,” McCree watched as Hanzo’s frown deepened.

“Because you are choosing to bother me while I meditate. I would prefer it if you would leave.”

“Can’t be doing that.”

Hanzo finally opened both of his eyes and turned his head to look at McCree. “And why is that?”

McCree smiled widely. “Cause I can tell something’s bothering you and I’d be a pretty bad boyfriend if I just left you to pout out here on your own.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “One, you are not my boyfriend. I have never accepted to going on any sort of date with you. Two, I am not pouting. I was meditating before you decided to intrude.”

The cowboy removed the cigarillo from his mouth and moved his face closer to the archer’s. Resting his forehead against Hanzo’s, he grinned when he saw Hanzo blush slightly. “You so sure about that first part, partner?”

Pushing McCree’s chest with both of his hands, Hanzo narrowed his eyes. Standing up, he began walking away.

“Hey, now hold up there.” McCree quickly rose to his feet, grabbing Hanzo’s wrist.

“McCree, I wish to be alone,” Hanzo nearly growled.

“And I know what being alone does to your head. Now, you can either tell me what’s eating you up or not, but I’m not letting you wander off moping.”

Hanzo sighed. “Did my brother happen to tell you why he was looking for me?”

Shaking his head, McCree frowned. “No. What? Did you two get into another fight?”

“Today is the day that…” Hanzo muttered the rest, too quiet for even McCree to hear.

“Hanzo, it’s okay. I’m right here, darling,” McCree moved his hand to Hanzo’s shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Hanzo stared at McCree’s hand for a moment before he began speaking. “It was on this day that I… I killed him,” he whispered.

McCree’s eyes widened in understanding. Raising his other arm, he pulled Hanzo into a tight hug. Resting his head atop Hanzo’s, he could feel the archer shaking against him. “Hanzo, he’s not dead. Genji doesn’t blame you for what happened either. He’s okay. Honestly, I know he’s worried about you right now. Probably knew you’d be feeling guilty and hating yourself somewhere.”

Burying his head into McCree’s next, Hanzo clung to McCree. “How could he forgive me?”

“Cause you regret what you did and because he still loves you. You’re his family.”

“That meant nothing to me when I murdered him,” Hanzo replied angrily.

“Time changes people. You know, when Genji first joined Overwatch and told me about what happened with you two, well… I’ll admit, I was pretty damn furious at you. Thought you were lower than dirt for what you did. But…” McCree trailed off.

Hanzo backed away from McCree and to look him in the eye. “What changed your opinion of me?”

McCree laughed. “Well, a few things. Genji wasn’t mad, so it felt strange for me to be the angry one. Then, you joined and became a part of the family here. So, kinda hard to hate you after that. And… Well…” He laughed again, sounding embarrassed. 

“What?”

The cowboy actually blushed and tried to lower his hat, to hide his face. Hanzo’s eyebrows raised at the sight.

“McCree?”

“It’s nothing…”

Approaching slightly, Hanzo smirked up at the man. “Jesse?”

Shocked to hear his name, McCree glanced down at Hanzo, no longer concealing his embarrassment. “Well, if you’re going to flirt with me… Now, I’m feeling obligated to share.”

Hanzo chuckled. “Using a person’s first name is not normally what one would consider flirting.”

McCree’s face lit up into a huge smile, surprising Hanzo. “Hearing you say my name is definitely flirting. How can you just go and say my name so sexy and think that it isn’t… Hey!”

“What?” Hanzo frowned, confusion crossing his face.

“I made you laugh!”

Hanzo stared at him in shock for a bit, before settling on a small smirk. “Are you just trying to change the subject?”

Laughing, McCree scratched the back of his head, looking anywhere but at Hanzo. “Well, the other reason I forgave you so quickly was… Well, I got smitten pretty quickly after you showed up. Didn’t know my type was grumpy archers who show far too much skin and have sexy tattoos, but apparently that’s it.”

Prepared to receive some sort of rejection, McCree stiffened when he felt Hanzo wrap his arms around him. Realizing he wasn’t in trouble, McCree relaxed enough to place his hands on Hanzo’s hips. 

“So I’m guessing you might actually say yes to me asking you out on a date next time?” McCree joked, but felt his heartbeat quickening when Hanzo leaned his forehead against McCree’s serape. 

“Thank-you,” Hanzo murmured into his chest. “for not leaving me alone today.”

“My pleasure. And if you liked, never be leaving you alone again.”

“I think I could grow to enjoy the company.”


End file.
